Vehicle suspensions typically have a variety of designed-in and/or adjustable settings, including caster, camber, and toe angle. These settings affect vehicle handling characteristics, such as cornering. Due to vehicle suspension geometry, toe angle typically varies with vertical wheel travel. Vertical wheel travel is affected by vehicle maneuvering, acceleration, deceleration, braking, loading, road, and other conditions. Wheel toe angle changes as the vertical wheel travel changes due to these conditions. Toe curve is the relationship between vertical wheel travel and wheel toe angle. It is desirable to be able to quickly and easily adjust toe curve settings for high performance vehicles and for development of suspension settings for all vehicles.